


Drabbles

by escribo



Category: Suits (TV), Supernatural, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escribo/pseuds/escribo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...drabbles (precisely 100 words or where's the challenge, yo'). These will be multifandom (with the optimistic thought that there will be more over the next few days). I'm just trying to remember how to put one word in front of the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey has two thoughts as he steps onto the elevator and presses the down button. First, torpedoing his career is easier than starting it had been, and second, everything would be okay, not that he believes it. 

Panic crawls down his spine as he smooths a trembling hand over his tie and it's only when Mike steps on next to him that something uncoils deep in Harvey's gut and he remembers how to breath again. He is Done, capital D, but with Mike at his side, he’s suddenly something akin to alright with it. 

"What now?"

“Now we start again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically I wrote this yesterday, so haven't actually missed a day. yet. Two days count as a roll, right?

A long drive, a lack of sleep, and a seemingly indestructible avenging ghost were enough without the sudden downpour to remind Dean that he wasn't young anymore. Nothing's worse than wet jeans and mud caked boots. Luckily, the soft flutter of wings and a brief whiff of ozone were enough to cut through not only the thick scent of loam and sweat but the self-pity Dean rarely indulged in.

Dean breathed deeply, closed his eyes, and slumped as much as he dared against Castiel's shoulder, relieved that his prayer had been answered even before he realized he'd offered it up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fandom, yo', and first loves. Where's my cane?

The sea was cold, colder than Billy expected, and he gasped as the surf splashed over his bare feet. He dug his toes into the sand to steady himself, offering thanks to whoever invented wet suits, and secured his grip on the board cradled beneath his arm. Their instructor's parting advice had been succinct: study the waves, wait for the right moment, embrace it without fear or regret. 

Dom laughed as another wave washed over them and Billy turned to return Dom's wild grin, and nodded, suddenly sure those words were as true about life as they were for surfing.


End file.
